


One Stone

by kitmerlot1213



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, post -episode 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/pseuds/kitmerlot1213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse into the relationship between Danny Williams and Rachel Edwards, post Season One finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Stone

Title: One Stone  
Author: kitmerlot1213  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Friendship  
Pairing: Rachel/Danny friendship  
Warning: None, just a bit of fun

 

Rachel can barely contain her excitement when she hears Danny's car pull into the driveway.

She knows that he's going to stop in his downstairs apartment first so that he can clean the day's worth of grime off of his face and hands and then he'll come up to have dinner with her and Grace in the upstairs apartment.

That's been their routine for the past three months and when Danny has to miss dinner, he'll still come up to visit with her and Grace and to see how Rachel's feeling and if the "morning sickness is still kicking her ass."

They both know how lucky they were to find an affordable duplex in good neighborhood, and Danny doesn't say it out loud, but she knows that one of Chin and Kono's many relatives is a real estate agent and that was one of the reasons they were able to find such a good deal.

She knows that to some their living arrangement would seem unconventional but it works for the three of them and that's all that matters. She's actually rather proud that she and Danny have come up with a way to co-parent and remain close friends.

And as much as she loves seeing his smiling face, she also hopes that he won't forget to bring the Ups package that was delivered earlier to the house with him.

Rachel knows that the package if for her, a mysterious "treat" that Danny had ordered for her because he knew how out of control she got if she couldn't give into her cravings.

When she was carrying Grace, all Rachel had wanted to eat were fried pork roll sandwiches, deli pickles and ketchup. Once, Danny had to hesitantly tell her that they'd run out of ketchup and Rachel had started crying. Danny stared in dismay and vowed to never run out of ketchup again.

True to his word, they kept their kitchen filled with the condiment and Danny, bless his soul, made her favorite sandwich for her without complaint. And as often as not, he would make one for himself, even if it was three o'clock in the morning and he had to get up in three hours time for work, just to keep her company.

Rachel was shaken out of her reverie by Danny's opening the connecting door to their apartments and calling out: "Anybody home?"

She called back to him, "In the kitchen!"

Rachel purposely turned her back to the entrance of the kitchen and she waited to hear Danny's voice before turning around again.

Just as she hoped, he was carrying the box in his hand and when he saw her looking at it, he rolled his eyes and handed it to her.  
"I know better then to get between you and your cravings."

Rachel all but snatched it from his hand and in a matter of seconds the box was opened and its contents scattered all over the table.

"Oh Danny they're beautiful," Rachel whispered in an awed tone.

Spread over the table were a variety of cupcakes, kandy kakes, krimpets and pies. But they weren't just any normal, run of the mill cupcakes, they were Tastykake treats. Which had to be ordered from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and then shipped to Hawaii.

She could hear him chuckle and then he was beside her, laying a hand on her swollen belly. "Now let's see what Baby Boy Williams wants today."

Rachel laughed as reached for lemon Tastypie, "Oh I think the baby wants something healthy." She'd already opened the package and took a huge bit. "Isn't that right baby?"

Danny shook his head and winced slightly as Rachel devoured two more pies, one apple and the other coconut.

"Rach, I don't think that's quite what the doctor meant about your needing more fruit in your diet."

Tastykake website: http://www.tastykake.com/products/


End file.
